


NOT A FANFIC

by Dean_Subchester67



Category: One Direction
Genre: Other, You dont have to read it, i have alot of opinions omf, its literally just my own musings, this is not a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Subchester67/pseuds/Dean_Subchester67
Summary: Basically just posting this for no reason :)





	NOT A FANFIC

I grew up in a society that all but flat out tells girls not to be involved in sports, and therefore growing up I had no interest in learning about them. Sure I played softball, and soccer, but didn't everyone? And if I joined a sport it was all labeled "Girl" just in case I forgot I didn't belong in this world. In this sport where the rules were simplified and contact was always discouraged. The coach was almost always a man that took the shit way too seriously. So now I'm a teenager on the internet and all I see is these videos constantly mocking girls for lacking in knowledge of sports, but you inherited your knowledge. I had to fight for mine. I had to be called "tomboy" and "butch", just so I could play some sports. And now I'm scared to voice my opinions about sports because I'm too scared to be wrong, and remind everyone that I'm female. And truth be told I don't really know anything about them anyways. So now I'm told that if I try to learn about sports I'm "trying too hard" and "just trying to impress boys", because don't forget, your sole purpose in life is to be desirable to men, right? Not only that but men are raised into this culture where they can join a basketball game and everyone on the court is equal as long as you don't botch the pass. Men have this community of constantly being accepted because they can fling a ball around. While young girls are being pitted against each other and losing their ability to form relationships with other girls because we're taught to compete against each other for "the guy", rather then lifting eachother up in a time when we need it most. Around middle school girls are playing our own sport, it's called, "Do everything perfectly because you need the approval of men to live your tiny meaningless little life". And God forbid a woman actually step onto the court less she be immediately hyper-sexualized, harrased and jostled until she "proves herself worthy" by showing she can actually play. Its 7 o'clock and I'm sitting on the floor of the YMCA gym writing this because I feel salty that I'm scared to join the on-going game in front of me, because I don't belong. Just like I was taught.   
Today at the YMCA once more I was reading this memo and there were three little girls playing with their dolls, courtside. I saw nothing wrong with the girls who just wanted to play with their dolls, but in the spirit of being my unapologetic, feminist self: I made myself get up and join the mass of loud, sweaty, teenage boys playing basketball. I wanted them to see a girl for once, playing with the boys. I don't know if I actually made a difference in their lives at all, and I wouldn't know it if I did, but they definitely (and truly without knowing it) made a difference in mine. I faced a life long fear just to try and set an example for them, but instead they showed me my truth. I am strong in self. My courage stems from the need and desire to care for and protect others. Instead of fearing it as a crutch, I now wield it as a strength.  
To those 3 little girls: Thank you. You may not grow up to be remotely interested in basketball, but you saw me, and I saw you, and just for a moment, we made the world a better place.   
P.s. no offense, but you better have learned something from me because I got hit in the face really hard that night. By a basketball. Not fun. Lotta surface space. Real stinger.


End file.
